Sugar, Spice and everything Nice
by HiI'mFucktard
Summary: Murasakibara left and Masako searches for him. When she found him, he requested something from her. Murasakibara/Masako fic. Why is there no Masako Araki in the character section? I don't own Kuroko no Basuke or the Cover Photo. Please leave a Review, Follow and Favorite. Enjoy Reading!


Hi everyone! Okay, this takes place after the Seirin vs. Yosen match. To be accurate, after Murasakibara cry. I'm just going to change some things.

* * *

After the match between Seirin and Yosen, Murasakibara left the court immediately without informing anyone in his team. It's not long before they notice it, his presence is not weak as Kuroko's after all.

"Good work everyone, let's go home!" Yosen's coach shouted.

"Yes!" The team responded.

"Coach, Atsushi is not here, did you see him?" Himuro asked.

"Huh? that idiot! Go ahead. I'm going to search for him. I'll catch up with you later." Masako replied.

"Uh, sure.." The boy nodded.

"Now, where did that guy go?" Masako said as the team started to leave.

She's thinking of where to start looking when an idea came to her head.

"_He must be depressed, maybe I should buy something that will cheer him up" _She thought.

Masako made her way out of the court and went to a convenient store to buy something.

After she bought what she want, she started looking for Murasakibara. She searched high and low but can't find him, so she decided to go to the playground and take a break. As she's approaching the place, she can't hear a single noise of children playing.

"_Well, I'm not that surprised, it's already late." _She said to herself.

When she got to the playground, she smiled as she saw _someone_ she didn't expect to see.

"_Right, why didn't I think of it?"_

She walked towards the guy who is sitting on a swing, which is ridiculously small for his size, heads down, slightly rocking himself using his feet.

"Don't you think you're a _little _too old and big for that, Murasakibara?" She suddenly said.

He slowly lifted his head to look at who's speaking.

"Oh, Masako-chin, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Tch." Masako looked around her to look if someone is looking at them.

"We're the only ones here so I'll let that slide." She said when she confirmed that they're not being watched.

"I'm searching for you, we need to go back. We're going to practice early tomorrow." She answered his question.

"I already told you, I'm going to quit bas-" He stopped when she put out something.

"..ket..ball.." He faintly said.

"I'm going to give this Umaibou to you if you take that back." She said.

"I-I will.. not." The tall man hesitated.

"Is that so.." She started to peel the wrapper.

"Umaibou~" Murasakibara whined.

"Guess I'll eat this." She acted like she's going to eat it.

"Fine, fine! Don't eat it! I take it back, I won't quit basketball." He shouted

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah, so give it to me already." He requested.

"Here." She handed the food to him.

Murasakibara started to eat the Umaibou as they talked about things like practicing harder to beat Seirin and how he entered the Zone. Murasakibara finished eating and his facial expression is stating something.

"Masako-chin, I want more." Murasakibara stated.

"Huh? I don't have any, go buy some more." She replied.

"Eeh, too much work." He refuses.

"Your laziness really is troublesome."

"Masako-chin, you're a girl, right?" He suddenly asked.

"Huh, do I look like a man to you?" She spouted.

"No, I'm just asking."

"Well, yeah, I'm a girl. But I prefer you call me a woman. So, what of it?" She answered.

"Well, there's this book that I saw on a bookstore, it said that girls are made of Sugar, Spice, and everything Nice." He explained.

"What are you, 5 years old?" She annoyingly said.

"You said that you're a girl, right?" He asked.

"No, I'm a woman." She protested

"It's the same."

"Okay, what about it?"

"I want to eat more." He said.

"That's it? You said all those things just because you want to eat more?" She's starting to get pissed now.

"You don't get it, you're a woman, and woman is the same as girl, girls are made of Sugar, Spice and everything Nice. It means that you are too." He explained it again.

"What? Are you really in High School?" She's really annoyed now.

"Ugh, I'm tired of explaining." He finally gave up.

"Masako-chin, I want to eat you." He said it straight as he stood up.

Masako's eye widened and she looked up at Murasakibara.

"A-are you an idiot?" She looked away at him to hide her blush. The night helped her hide the growing blush on her face.

"But I want to eat more." He whined.

"I-I'm your coach and you're my s-s-student. We can't do that." Her voice started to tremble.

"Eeeh, why? It seems like you are so sweet and delicious, I want to eat you." He said it with the "Sugar, Spice and everything nice" in mind.

"_Huh, sweet and delicious? Do I really appear like that? But this is Murasakibara, he hardly says any lie, even when the time is inappropriate he always say the truth."_ She misunderstood what he said.

"W-we can't do it in a p-p-place like this, it's e-embarrassing." Her blush started to grow even more.

"It's already dark, and we are the only ones in here. No one will see us here." He insisted.

"_He really wants to do it here? But I'm not prepared. I didn't even think that he thinks about this kind of things." _She started to feel something.

"Masako-chin, please! I'm starving." He begged.

"Do you really want to do it here, with me?" She asked.

"Yeah, you're the only one I want to do it with." He responded.

"O-only m-me?" Her whole face is red now.

Murasakibara bend a little and used his thumb and index fingers to hold her chin and lift her head and face him. "Yeah, only you."

"F-fine, do it f-fast. I don't want people to see us." She finally gave in to him.

"Really? Thanks Masako-chin. Itadakimasu!" He said with a smile on his face.

"_Is this okay? Is this really okay? He's my student and I'm he's coach, and here? Out in the open? What if people see us? This isn't right, we should stop this. But my body won't move, it's agreeing with Murasakibara. It's no good, here he comes." _She thought as Murasakibara slowly moved his face towards her face.

When their faces are about an inch only away from each other, he stopped.

"Murasakibara?" Masako asked.

"Masako-chin~." He replied as he lifted her chin higher.

She closed her eyes tight, getting ready for what comes next.

"_This is it, I will not be able to back out now. He's going for my neck, I can feel his breathing, and it smells Umaibou."_

He closed his eyes too, and that's when he .. bit her chin.

"_Huh, what happened? Yeah, I felt something but.." _She thought.

"_Huh, what's this?"_ Murasakibara asked himself.

Masako opened her eyes and saw Murasakibara biting her chin off. He bit her harder, hoping to taste what he wanted.

"Ouch, it hurts!" Masako hit him on the head to get him off her chin.

"Masako-chin, you liar. It didn't taste like sweets." He complained.

"What the hell are you thinking? Biting my chin like that?" She asked while rubbing her hurting chin.

"I thought you are a girl."

"Like I said, I'm a woman." She stated.

"So, it really is different." He concluded.

"_So when he said "eat" he literally means "eat" .Serves me right for expecting something like that from this guy."_ She scolded herself.

"Come on, we're going home." She commanded.

"'Kay" He responded.

* * *

**A/N:** I wanted to make it look like Masako is inexperience or a virgin but I don't know if she really is, so I dropped the idea. Also, why is there no Masako Araki in the character tag? Thanks for reading!


End file.
